Maybe This Christmas
by Love Butterfly
Summary: Gabriella's mother has to go on a business trip to Boston on Christmas. None of her friends are staying in town, so Gabriella accepts Sharpay's invitation to spend Christmas at her house. GabriellaxSharpay Gabpay
1. On Christmas You Tell The Truth

_December 24th_

Gabriella had been standing on the porch of the Evans house for quite a while now. Her mother had dropped her off about half an hour ago but the girl still couldn't make herself press the doorbell. She just stood there, staring at the white double door entrance. Her mind was rushing with thoughts about how she let herself in this situation.

'What am I doing here? I should have just gone to Boston with my mom. Is it too late? Maybe I can call her and say that I changed my mind and that I want to go with her. But she's probably at the airport right now. Maybe it is too late. Argh! How could I let myself get in this situation?!' the girl mused as the door suddenly opened, revealing a gorgeous blonde wearing the cutest winter outfit Gabriella has ever seen, complete with fluffy white ugg boots and a beautiful pink scarf.

'_Oh, that's why.'_

"Hello." Greeted the blonde bombshell with a smile.

"Hi." Gabriella said timidly.

"So, how long have you been freezing out here?"

"I, I… Not long. I was just, erm, admiring the stained glass windows on the door." She said blushing profusely. _'Can you be anymore pathetic Montez?'_

Sharpay looked at the stained glass on the door and then looked back at Gabriella with a knowing smirk on her face. "They really are something, aren't they?"

When Gabriella said nothing and just stood there, face red as a strawberry, Sharpay decided to give the girl a break. "C'mon in. As much as I know you love to stay out here and stare at the door, I think we should get you inside before you freeze to death." And with that she helped Gabriella with her things and closed the door.

Gabriella stepped inside and noticed right away a beautiful crystal chandelier hanging from the high ceiling. The entrance hall was big and spacious and all the furniture looked antique and she guessed, _very expensive_.

"Wow! Your house is gorgeous!"

"Thank you. As soon as we get you settled I'll give you a quick tour." She smiled and led Gabriella to her bedroom on the second floor.

"Okay, so this is where you'll be staying. I hope you like it. My room is right down the hall to the right. I'll show you in a minute."

The room was beautiful and very cozy. It had a queen size bed with pale purple bedding and many cream color pillows on it. There was a small wooden desk on the corner and an armoire of the same shade on the other corner. Everything was either pale purple or cream colored. "Wow! This is… This is great Sharpay. Thank you."

"I'm glad it is of your taste, Miss Montez," She joked. "Now, do you need help unpacking?"

"No!" Gabriella said a bit too quickly. "I mean, I don't want to bother you, it's okay. I'll just do this and meet you right away for that tour?" She asked a bit embarrassed. Truth was that Gabriella didn't want Sharpay to see her christmas gift beforehand. Gabriella took the longest time to decide what to give Sharpay. She wanted to give her something special. _She was in love with the girl;_ she wanted it to be perfect.

"Oh, okay. I'll be in my room waiting then. Just meet me there when you're done." She said a bit disappointed and left the room.

Sharpay was on her way when she decided to stop by her brother's room. Gabriella would probably take a while, so she had time. She knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Came a reply from inside the room.

"Hey Ryan." She said as she entered the room and closed the door.

"Sharpay. Hi." He said a bit surprised. His sister was sitting on the window bench in the living room the whole morning, anxious for Gabriella's arrival. So what was she doing in his room? He didn't hear the doorbell so Gabriella couldn't be here yet.

"Gabriella's here." She said sitting on the bed beside him.

"Really? When did she get here? And most importantly, why are you not with her?"

"She's unpacking. I offered to help but she refused it. Now I'm just waiting for her to finish so I can show her around."

"I see," A moment went by before he spoke again. "Sooo… What's your plan?" he smirked at his sister.

"Plan? What plan?" She asked playing innocent, but as her brother just stared at her she sighed deeply and looked away from him. "My only plan is to make it through the holidays without making a fool out of myself."

"Oh c'mon Sharpay. It's christmas, the girl is staying at our house, spending the most magical night of the year with you, she doesn't have a boyfriend anymore and… _It's christmas!_" He said, surprised at his sister's lack of excitement. "What more do you want? For mom and dad to be caught up in a snowstorm and don't make it to christmas dinner while I suddenly disappear the same night so you and Gabriella are alone at the house? Because that can be arranged."

Sharpay giggled at her brother's joke. Ryan was always looking out for his sister. Even when she treated him like a lap dog, he was always there for her. He knew Sharpay was in love with the brunette for quite a while. It was his shoulder that she cried on when Gabriella started dating Troy. He was the one that held Sharpay as she cried after her fight with Gabriella at the country club. Ryan was the only one Sharpay trusted with her secret.

"See? A smile looks better on you. And it doesn't give you frown lines." They both laughed. "Now as I pointed out, there's nothing stopping you from telling Gabriella. And christmas is always the perfect time to declare your _undying love_ for someone."

"How about the fact that she's _completely straight_? That and she _hates_ me." She stated like it was an obvious fact.

"First of all, if she hated you she wouldn't be here. I'm still surprised you had the guts to invite her, by the way. Second, how can you be so sure she's straight? The whole East High also thinks _you_ are straight." And when the blonde didn't say anything he kept on going. "C'mon Shar. _It's christmas._ And on christmas you tell the truth. And the truth is that you love her, so go think of a way to win her heart!"

A small smile appeared on her face as she got up and walked to the door. As she was about to leave she turned to her brother.

"Ryan, I…" She started.

"Your welcome. Now, go! You're a slow thinker, so God knows how long it will be before you come up with something." He joked.

"Oh shut up!" And then she was gone.

Sharpay was lying down on her bed with her dog when she heard a light knock on the door.

"Come in."

Gabriella timidly opened the door and stepped inside the _overly pink_ room. It was much bigger than her own bedroom. It had a four post canopy bed, a beautiful table with two chairs, a desk, a vanity, a hallway that led to a walk-in closet, a balcony and a door that Gabriella imagined led to her own bathroom. The whole room was Victorian style in pink and white. "Hi. Sorry it took so long."

'_It didn't really take me a long time to unpack, but to actually have the guts to come and find you.'_ Gabriella added in her thoughts.

"It's okay. Come sit here." She said as she patted the corner of her bed.

As Gabriella approached the blonde, Sharpay's little yorkshire terrier jumped from the bed and started jumping on Gabriella's legs, as if asking to be picked up.

"Aww... He's so cute." She said in a baby voice as she picked up the little dog and he greeted her with a lick on the cheek.

Sharpay chuckled at Gabriella's baby voice. "That's Boi. He's my little baby."

"I've always wanted a dog, but my mom never let me have one. She said it would be hard to carry it around, since we moved a lot." She sat on the floor and started playing with Boi.

Sharpay just stood there, mesmerized by the scene unfolding in front of eyes. It was the cutest thing she had ever seen. She watched the brunette play with him for what seemed like hours, smiling, as she listened to Gabriella's cute giggles and Boi's little barks. _Life couldn't be more perfect right now._

* * *

_I know I should be updating 'Loving You', but it's almost christmas so I decided to write a christmas Gabpay story! Yay!_

_It will have 6 chapters. I'll post a new chapter everyday, the last one being posted on christmas. I hope you guys enjoy it and please leave a comment. _

_Love, _  
_Nini_

_Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical or any of the characters._


	2. Coffee Shop Talk

After the little playtime in Sharpay's room, the blonde gave Gabriella a tour of the house. The brunette was amazed at how big the house was. It had many bedrooms, bathrooms, a kitchen, a dinning room, two living rooms, a library, her mother's exercising room, her dad's study, a winter garden and it even had a drama room for the twins to practice for plays. The whole house was decorated for christmas and smelling like vanilla and cinnamon.

'_Apparently the Evans take the holidays very seriously. I wish my mom was like that too.'_ The brunette mused as she looked at the huge christmas tree in the living room. It went all the way to the ceiling. It was all decorated with crystal pendants, white and silver balls and sparkly snowflakes. On the top there was a big sparkly white star.

"So what do you wanna do now? We could watch a movie, go to the mall, bother Ryan, throw a party... Mom and dad won't be home until tomorrow morning, so we can do pretty much anything. You pick. I'd be happy doing anything really." _'As long as it's with you.'_ She added in her mind.

'_I'd be happy just staying here and looking at you.'_ Gabriella thought.

Not getting an answer from Gabriella, Sharpay kept talking. "Are you hungry? It's almost lunch time so I was thinking maybe we could go out for food, or coffee if you're not that hungry."

"Coffee sounds good."

"Okay, coffee it is. Let me just go grab my car keys and purse." And she started to walk toward the stairs when Gabriella interrupted her.

"Sharpay…"

"Yes?" She turned around to look at her.

"Can we… Can we take Boi with us? Please?" She asked in timid voice that reminded Sharpay of a little child asking her mother if she could have another cookie. _'She's so cute.'_ The blond thought with a smile.

"Yes we can Gabby. I'll go get him a sweater." And she left the room, leaving a grinning Gabriella behind.

'I called her Gabby, and she didn't seem to mind. I love saying her name. _Gabby_.' Sharpay thought as she went upstairs.

'She called me Gabby! She gave me a nickname! God, I love how that sounded coming out of her mouth.' Gabriella thought happily as she sat on the white couch.

A few minutes later Sharpay came back with her purse and a fluffy yellow sweater for Boi. "Okay, help me put this on him and let's get going."

They drove to the local coffee shop in Sharpay's pink convertible. It was very cold outside, so they had the top down. As they arrived they got a table inside, on the very corner where no one would bother them. They usually didn't allow pets inside but she was Sharpay _friggin_ Evans.

After a long silence, Gabriella finally spoke up.

"Sharpay, can I ask you something?" She asked looking down at her peppermint hot chocolate.

"Sure. What is it?" The blonde said as she sipped her non-fat chai latte.

"Why… Why did you invite me to spend the winter break with you?" Gabriella was still looking at cup, suddenly finding the green and red sprinkles very interesting.

Sharpay was taken aback from that comment. She put her cup down and just stared at Gabriella for a minute. Boi shifted a bit on her lap and lay down again. _'You have no idea how hard it is not to tell you the truth. To tell you that I invited you because I couldn't let the chance of being near you get away.'_ She pet the little dog, took a deep breath and started talking.

"Gabriella… I know I've never been nice to you before. But, I'd like to get to know you better. When you told me you didn't want to go with your mom on her business trip but you had nowhere else to go, I wanted to help. I thought maybe we could be friends. I want us to be closer, _I like you Gabby_." And when she realized what she said it was a bit too late. Gabriella looked up and was staring at her with her mouth slightly open.

'_Crap! Couldn't you have stopped at 'friends'? Why did you have to say you liked her? Fix it before she gets the wrong idea, which really is the right one, but it doesn't matter now!' _The blonde scolded herself.

Gabriella's heart started beating faster when the blonde said that. _'Did she just say she likes me? Oh God, calm down Gabriella, she didn't mean it that way. She just meant she likes you as a friend, that's all. Get yourself together.'_

"I-I mean, you're a really nice person. Anyone would be lucky to have you as a friend." Sharpay added quickly.

Gabriella just smiled and looked back down, as Sharpay started playing with her scone. After a moment the brunette spoke again.

"Sharpay?"

"Yeah?"

"_I…_ _I like you too_." She gave the blonde a quick smile and took a bite of her muffin, looking away. She was blushing a bit.

Sharpay just stared at the girl with a huge smile on her face. She didn't even notice as Boi finished the scone for her.

* * *

_I hope you liked it! Next chapter will be up tomorrow._


	3. Snow Angels

_I just wanted to thank Stessa, RIR17 and SheLoves2Read for their reviews. They made me happy. :)_

_I hope you guys are enjoying the story and if you haven't realized it yet, this story is pure fluff (very cheesy too). lol_

* * *

As they arrived at Sharpay's house, she asked Gabriella to take Boi inside while she put the car in the garage, the little dog was shaking from the cold. The brunette quickly stepped out of the car and ran to the front door, holding him as tightly as she could, trying to keep him warm.

'_She's so adorable...'_ She thought as she parked the car.

Minutes later she left the car and went to the front door. She was walking quickly to the porch when suddenly she felt something _very cold_ collide with her cheek.

She turned to the side and saw Gabriella with a smirk on her face, holding another snowball in her hands.

"Oh, you did not just do that!" She warned the brunette playfully.

"Yes, I did. What are you gonna do about it?" She dared her giggling.

"You'll pay for that Montez." She smirked and she quickly bent down to make a snowball.

Gabriella just watched her. "Give me your best Evans."

And then a snowball came in her direction. She easily dodged it and followed the snowball with her eyes, as it hit the mailbox.

Gabriella turned to look back at Sharpay. "Ha! You mis-" She was stopped mid-sentence as another one hit her _square on the face_.

Sharpay was laughing. "I wouldn't say that."

"I'll get you back for that!" She told the blonde as she cleaned the snow out of her face and started running towards her. Sharpay let out a small scream and ran away from the brunette.

They played for a while, running around in the front yard and throwing snow at each other. Then Gabriella finally caught up with the blonde and wrapped her arms at her waist from behind. "Got you!"

But as she said that they both lost balance landing side by side in the snow. They were both panting and had red cheeks from the running, still they couldn't stop laughing.

"Oh god. That was fun." The blonde stated, still breathing unevenly.

"Yeah. Too bad you _lost_." The other girl teased.

"Hey. I did not! I hit you way more than you hit me." Sharpay said faking indignation.

"Whatever you say Sharpay."

They stayed like that for a moment, regaining their breath. Gabriella then had an idea. She started to move her arms and legs.

"What are you doing?" The blond asked her curiously.

"It's a snow angel. You should make one too."

"I haven't done that in _so_ long."

"So? Just do it. It's fun. You need an angel too." She said as she stood up to look at her angel.

'_I have you. You're my little angel.' _Sharpay thought.

"Looks cute." The blonde said.

"Thanks."

"I'm starting to get cold. Let's go inside and take a shower."

"Okay."

And just as Sharpay turned to leave she felt another snowball hit her back.

"Oh, you're asking for it!" She smirked and ran towards Gabriella. But as the brunette turned to run she slipped, falling again on the ground and dragging Sharpay with her.

Gabriella was on her back and Sharpay was above her. The blonde was kneeling on the ground,_ straddling_ the other girl. Both hands beside Gabriella's head, her hair cascading down around the brunette's face.

They just stood there, staring into each other's eyes. It was as if everything else around them just faded. Gabriella unconsciously licked her lips. Sharpay couldn't resist anymore and just moved her head down slowly, never breaking eye contact. Gabriella was sure she could hear he own heart beating.

Seeing no objection from the brunette, Sharpay slowly brushed her soft lips against Gabriella's. Both girls closing their eyes at the contact. It was a feather light kiss. A brief kiss, but still filled with emotion. _It was perfect._

Sharpay's eye slowly fluttered open as she backed away from Gabriella. She was still in a daze, looking at the girl beneath her who still had her eyes closed. _'She looks like a perfect snow angel.'_ Was all she could think about when suddenly her actions downed on her.

'Oh God… I just… I just _kissed_ Gabriella.' She touched her lips and stood up quickly. 'What have I done? I just blew up the one chance I had of getting close to her. Stupid! Now she'll think I'm disgusting. Oh God.' She though with horror.

"I'm sorry. I… I'm sorry, I'm gonna go inside take a shower. You should do the same. You can use the bathroom on the hallway, next to your bedroom." She said in one breath and turned away, tears threatening to fall. _'What have I done…?'_

And then she was gone. Leaving a helpless Gabriella lying down on the snow, trying to wrap her mind around what had just happened.


	4. Do You Love Me The Way I Love You?

_Thanks again for your reviews! A special thanks to Stessa, who always writes me something after every chapter!_

_2 more chapters to go. Hope you guys are liking it so far. ;)_

* * *

Sharpay ran up to her room to take a shower as soon as she came back into the house. She just stood there for a long time, letting the hot water wash away her tears. In her mind, she had just blown all her chances of ever getting close to Gabriella. She _kissed_ Gabriella. She just couldn't resist, the girl was so close to her Sharpay could feel her breathing. Those beautiful pink lips were _begging_ to be kissed. But it didn't matter anymore. Gabriella probably hated her by now. It was best to just deal with what was to come.

After she left the shower and got changed, she decided to go downstairs and figure out what to do about dinner. As she passed by Gabriella's room she felt to urge to knock but decided against it. Her eyes were still red from all the crying and she didn't want Gabriella to see her like that.

As she reached the living room she saw Ryan reading a book by the fireplace.

"Hey." She greeted sadly as she sat next to him on the couch.

"Hey sis. What's wrong?" He asked putting his book aside.

"I… I did something stupid, Ryan. _Really stupid._"

"What did you do?" Her brother asked in a voice that sounded like a parent trying to get the child to open up.

"I kinda of, erm…" She lowered her voice to almost a whisper. "_I kissed Gabriella._"

"You did _what_?" Ryan was a bit surprised, but at the same time it sounded like something Sharpay would do. She was always the bold twin. Said what came to her mind and did things without thinking it over first. So it shouldn't be a surprise that she _kissed_ Gabriella before even _telling _the girl she liked her. "And what did she say?"

"I don't know. I kind of ran away before she could say or do anything." And then the blonde pressed a pillow to her face. "I'm so _stupid_!"

"Hey, Shar. Calm down." The boy said, taking the pillow from her. "How do you know she didn't like the kiss? You never gave her the chance to say something. Did she kiss you back?"

"It was a brief kiss, but she didn't object to it..." The boy just stared at her. "Yes, she kissed me back." And then it downed on her. _Gabriella kissed her back._

"Oh my God! Ryan, she kissed me back! Gabriella kissed me back!" She squealed and hugged her brother.

"Wait. But what if she regrets it now? What if it was just reflex?" She said into the hug.

"You won't know if you don't talk to her, but I must say, things are looking pretty good for you right now, sis."

"Thank you so much Ryan." She let go of him with a huge smile. "I'll talk to her after dinner."

"Yeah, about that, you wanna cook or should we order?"

"I could go for Italian. But don't order, I'll stop by the restaurant and pick it up. Besides, there's something I have to do right now. _Tootles._" The blonde smiled at her brother as she went to the pick up her coat and car keys. Ryan just smiled and went back to his book.

Sharpay came back about two hours later. "Ryan, food's here!" She yelled as she opened the front door. "Oh hey baby." She told Boi as he ran to greet her at the door.

"Here, let me help you Shar." He brother picked the bags from her. "I'll set the table, now go tell Gabriella dinner is served." He winked and disappeared into the kitchen.

After what happened outside, Gabriella came in and took a quick shower. She couldn't believe Sharpay kissed her. She had to pinch herself a couple of times until she decided it was not dream. She couldn't be happier. _Sharpay liked her!_ She didn't need to be afraid to give Sharpay her christmas gift now. She knew how the blonde felt about her. _Or at least she hoped._

'But if she likes me, why did she apologized and ran away? What if it was a heat of the moment thing? Maybe regrets it!' Panic washed over her face. 'No! Gabriella, stop. She _kissed_ you. She _likes_ you. She said she liked you before, maybe she actually meant it.' It was too confusing to think about it and after all that running Gabriella was really tired. Besides, she didn't sleep well the night before. She was too anxious about spending time with Sharpay. So she decided to take a little nap until dinner.

Sharpay knocked on her door but got no answer. She slowly opened the door and entered the room. Gabriella was sleeping peacefully on her bed. She was lying on her side with one hand on the pillow, beside her face. Sharpay though she looked like an angel._ Her _angel. She sat on the bed and lightly caressed Gabriella's cheek with the back of her hand.

"Gabby." She whispered. "Gabby… Dinner is ready baby."

'_Baby… It feels so good to call her my baby. Even if she's not awake.'_ The girl mused as Gabriella slowly stirred and fluttered her eyes open. She smiled as she saw Sharpay looking back at her.

"Hey." She said in a raspy voice.

"Hi there. Up for some Italian food?" She asked as she tucked a stray piece of chocolate brown hair behind the brunette's ear.

"Sure. Just let me get ready. I'll be there in a moment."

"Okay. Don't take too long though, else Ryan will finish our food." She joked.

"I won't. Promise." And she smiled as Sharpay left the room.

'_I guess she doesn't hate me then.'_ Sharpay thought as she walked downstairs.

'_She likes me!'_ Gabriella thought happily as she got ready for dinner.


	5. Twas The Night Before Christmas

_Warning: This chapter contains extreme fluff and cheesy scenes! ;p_

_Disclaimer: I do not own the song 'When You Wish Upon A Star'. lol_

* * *

When Gabriella got downstairs she saw that Sharpay and Ryan were sitting on the couch in the living room. When Sharpay noticed her she patted Ryan's leg and got up.

"I managed to get him to wait until we're all here to sit on the table. Now let's go, I'm starving!" She said as she linked her arms with Gabriella's and guided her to the dinning room with Ryan right behind them.

When they got there the brunette looked at the table and was amazed. It was all very fancy and perfectly placed, with candles and christmas ornaments decorating the table. Soft music was playing in the background.

Noticing the girl's look Sharpay spoke. "Yeah, Ryan went _a little _overboard with this dinner."

"Guys, it's the most _magical_ night of the year. _It's christmas eve! _This has to be special. Now let's sit and enjoy our meal."

They all sat down and started eating. The food was delicious, the talk was fun and the mood was just _perfect_. Ryan even told Gabriella some embarrassing stories from when they were little, against Sharpay's will off course. They were now enjoying their dessert, strawberry tiramisu. One of Sharpay's favorites.

"Guys, look! It's _snowing_!" She said with a huge grin on her face as her eye lit up. Gabriella loved snow.

Sharpay couldn't help but to smile at Gabriella's reaction to the snow. _'She looks like a child.'_

"You're so cute..." She said a little above a whisper looking at the brunette, who was staring at the window.

Gabriella immediately turned her head to face Sharpay with wide eyes.

"Please tell me I did not say that out loud." She now whispered looking at Ryan, blushing.

"Shar…" Ryan started as he put his hand on her shoulder.

"I… I'm gonna go to bed now. It's almost midnight and it is christmas eve so we shouldn't all be up anyway." She attempted a joke as she quickly excused herself from the table. "Goodnight." And then she was gone from the room.

'I'm not sure I can do this. She clearly looked shocked when I let that slip. Maybe she just wants to be friends after all. God, _I'm pathetic_!' She thought as she went to her room, tears staring to form.

Gabriella just stood there, not sure if she should follow the blonde or not.

"You should go talk to her. She's just scared, you know." he said as he sipped his coffee.

The brunette just looked at the boy with surprise. "Wha-What are you talking about?"

"She likes you. She's just scared that you hate her by now."

"I don't hate her!" And then she whispered looking down. _"I could never hate her."_

"Well go tell _her_ that then."

"What if… What if she doesn't like me the way I like her? What if..."

"Gabriella. _Go_. _Talk_. _To_. _Her_." He almost spelled out for her.

The brunette just smiled and thanked him for that little pep talk. She was about to leave the room when she turned to talk to him again.

"I have some christmas gifts for you and your parents. Where should I put it?" She asked timidly.

"Just bring it down and put it under the big tree."

"Okay. Goodnight Ryan."

"Night." He said as she left the room. "Yumm… More strawberry tiramisu. I love this stuff." He said to no one in particular as he got another serving of the dessert.

After getting in her pajamas and robe, she did what Ryan had told her to do with the presents and went back upstairs. _'This one I'll give her now.'_ She thought as she held the pink box with a golden bow to her chest.

Sharpay was already in her bed. The lights were out and the curtains open, so she could watch the snow. When she heard a knock on her door her heart started racing. Before she could invite the person to come in, the door opened slowly.

"Hi. Sorry to come here so late." Gabriella said in a shy manner.

"It's okay. Come in." Sharpay sat up on her bed and turned her lamp on, casting soft shades around the room.

"I wanted to talk to you."

"Gabriella, I'm sorry. I know I was out of line. I don't know what happened, I just-"

"And to give you your christmas present." She interrupted the blonde's rambling, sitting on her bed and handing her the box.

"Gabriella, what…"

"Just open it. _Please._" She told her blushing.

"Okay…"

They were sitting face to face on Sharpay's bed. The blonde undid the bow carefully and slowly opened the box. Inside was a beautiful mahogany jewelry box with golden ornaments, it looked like an antique. Sharpay was dumbstruck. She stood there, holding the wooden box, mouth hanging open.

"_Open it."_ Gabriella said, pleased that the blonde was at least surprised with her gift.

Sharpay turned the small golden key and opened it. The melody of _"When You Wish Upon A Star"_ filled the room.

The blonde's eyes started to water. When she took a better look inside, there was a golden plate on the inside of the lid; it had _"You Are The Music In Me"_ carved on it.

"I know we both sang that song with another person, but… I sang it for you, Sharpay. It was never about Troy. Every love song I sang, _I sang for you_." Tears were falling freely on the blonde's cheek now. "I love yo-"

Gabriella was interrupted by a pair of soft lips colliding with hers. Sharpay cupped her face with both hands as Gabriella placed her hands on the blonde's waist. The kiss was passionate, like it was a need. The brunette was kissing her back with the same intensity and when she felt Sharpay's warm tongue trace her bottom lip seeking for more, she complied happily. Sharpay tasted incredibly good, like _strawberries and cream_ with a _hint of coffee_, she decided. Gabriella couldn't have enough; it was like having dessert again, but this time much, _much better_.

They kissed for what seemed like an eternity to both girls. When air became an issue they slowly parted, panting a little. Sharpay gave her another light kiss and whispered on her lips. _"I love you too."_ She caressed Gabriella's check. "And I loved the gift. It's _perfect_. The best christmas present I ever got."

Gabriella's smile couldn't get any bigger. Her wish did come true after all.

"But as much as I'd like to stay up kissing those delicious lips of yours" She traced Gabriella's lips with her finger. "I think we should go to bed now. We have a busy day tomorrow." Sharpay kissed her again once and whispered to her ear as they parted. "Besides, it's already midnight. If we don't sleep Santa won't come." She winked at the brunette.

Gabriella giggled at that and started to get up.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Erm, to bed?" Gabriella asked confused.

"Do you really think I'm gonna let you sleep all the way down the hall?" Sharpay told her as if it was _the most obvious thing ever_, as she closed music box, carefully placing it on the nightstand and turned off the lamp. "Get your cute little butt back to bed."

"As you wish my princess." She said with a chuckle.

Gabriella lay down and Sharpay snuggled into her, placing her arm around Gabriella's waist. The brunette could feel the girl's hot breath on her skin.

"Goodnight _my angel_." Sharpay whispered on her ear.

"Goodnight Pay."

'_when you wish upon a star  
makes no difference who you are  
anything your heart desires will come to you'_


	6. Christmas Morning

_December 25th_

The light was coming through the windows and brightening the room on that beautiful christmas morning. _Silence was absolute._ Both girls sleeping peacefully on the bed, as snow continued to fall outside.

Suddenly the door burst open and an overly excited Ryan entered the room accompanied by a barking dog.

"Sharpay! Sharpay! Wake up! It's christmas morning! Mom and dad are here, let's go downstairs and open the-" He paused as he noticed that it wasn't a teddy bear his sister was spooning in bed. "…presents." He finished as he stopped dead on his tracks.

The girls lazily stirred up, getting used to the light and noise. Sharpay sit up on the bed as a giggling Gabriella tried to defend herself from a very wet tongue as Boi started attacking her face.

"Good morning, _brother_." The blonde said a bit annoyed.

"I, erm… I'm sorry. Didn't know you have company. Guess that will save me a trip to the next room. Heh." He tried with an apologetic smile. She just gave him _the look_.

"You know what, you guys just take your time and meet us downstairs whenever you're ready. We'll wait." He turned to leave. "And by the way. _Way to go sis!_" He gave her the thumbs up and then he left, closing the door behind him.

When the door closed both girls just looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"Oh my God!" Gabriella hid her face with her hands.

"I know!" They were both still laughing.

After a few minutes of laughter Sharpay turned her body to face Gabriella on the bed.

"Good morning, _girlfriend_." Sharpay said before kissing Gabriella.

When they parted, she noticed a silly grin on the brunette's face. "What?"

"So I'm your girlfriend now?"

"No Gabby, you're just another girl on my _booty call_ list." After receiving a fake hurt look and a playfully slap on the arm she corrected herself. "Off course you are my girlfriend now, well if you want to anyway." And she looked at the brunette with puppy eyes.

"There's nothing I'd love more than that." She gave the blonde a peck.

"Good." She did a cat-like stretch while making a sound that resembled a _purr_. "I'd hate to have my heart broken now, because then by this time next year I'd be sobbing and listening to _'Last Christmas' _on repeat and- _what is it now?_" She said in one breath and turned to the girl, as she could feel Gabriella staring at her again with another silly grin.

"You looked so cute." Gabriella said in a baby voice.

"Oh shut up!" Sharpay said with chuckle. "C'mon, we have to go downstairs. Everyone is waiting."

Sharpay got up and put on her robe. While Gabriella was doing the same, she picked up the music box and put it on her vanity. After looking at it for a moment, she sat down and picked up her hairbrush.

"I really loved the music box, Gabby. Thank you again."

"You have no idea how happy I am to hear that." She approached Sharpay and took the hairbrush from her hand. She smiled at her girlfriend through the mirror as she started to carefully brush Sharpay's blond locks.

_Sharpay never felt happier._

When Gabriella was done she kissed her the top of her head and put the hairbrush down. Before she could walk away Sharpay spun around and caught her lips in a meaningful kiss, cupping Gabriella's face.

"I love you so much." She said looking in her eyes.

"I love you too, Pay."

"I like when you call me Pay. That's what my parents used to call me when I was little. Now everyone just call me Shar. _Or Ice Queen._"

Both girls chuckled. "Well, I won't let anyone else call you that around me."

"Thank you, but now let's go. C'mon Boi!"

They came down to the living room with their arms linked instead of holding hands. They weren't ready to tell Sharpay's parents just yet. The scene in the living room looked like it was from a movie. The fire was on, the air smelled like a mixture of _coffee_, _vanilla_ and _cinnamon_, snow was falling outside and christmas tunes were playing in the background.

Mr. and Mrs. Evans were sitting on the chair next to the fireplace reading the paper while Ryan was already sitting next to the tree.

"Daddy!" Sharpay yelled as she let go of Gabriella and went to hug her dad.

"Merry Christmas, Princess." He hugged his daughter and kissed her head.

"Merry Christmas darling." Her mother said as she got up to hug her.

"Merry Christmas mom. This is Gabriella Montez, you remember her from the club."

"Hello Miss Montez. Merry Christmas and nice to meet you." Sharpay's dad greeted her with a handshake.

"Merry Christmas Gabriella. And welcome to our home." Mrs. Evans said as she hugged the brunette.

"_And Merry Christmas to me and Boi too, now can we open the gifts?"_ Ryan whined as he was already holding a present.

"Yes we can dear. Sharpay, you got a _special_ delivery about 10 minutes ago. It's the light purple round box with a silver bow over there." And she winked at her daughter.

"Thanks mom! C'mon Gabby, let's open our presents!" Sharpay smiled and pulled Gabriella by the hand to sit on the floor.

They all gathered around the tree. Ryan and Sharpay quickly opened their many presents. Gabriella smiled at their excitement. Mr. and Mrs. Evans were just home from Paris, bringing all three kids a present. Ryan got a designer shirt, Sharpay a handbag and Gabriella got a red silk scarf.

"Wow! Thank you so much! This is gorgeous." The blushing brunette said to the Evans.

"You're very welcome. Any friend of our Princess is family to us." Sharpay's dad added.

"Okay Gabby, now the last gift is from me." The blonde said as she picked up the round box that Boi was sniffing since he'd gotten here. "It's a _very special_ gift and I hope you like it." She placed the box in front of Gabriella.

As Gabriella went to touch the box she heard a little _whimper_ coming from inside. When she turned to look at Sharpay she noticed that everyone was looking at her and smiling.

"C'mon Gabby. _Open it!_" Sharpay smiled at her.

She took the lid of the box and almost yelled out of excitement. "Oh my God!"

A tiny pomeranian puppy tried to jump out of the box, failing miserably and falling inside again. She had a red bow on her neck. Gabriella's eyes were sparkling as she picked up the puppy and looked at it. She opened her mouth but nothing came out. She was out of words.

"You like it?" Sharpay asked with a huge grin.

"L-Like? I love her!" The brunette squealed. "Thank you so much!" She hugged the little puppy. Then suddenly she remembered something. _'What am I gonna say to my mom? She said no dogs…'_

Sensing Gabriella's worrying Sharpay stepped in. "I already talked to you mom. I called her in Boston last night, from the pet store. She's completely fine with her."

Gabriella's face lit up again and she let the struggling puppy on the floor and rushed to hug Sharpay. "Thank you so much! This is the best christmas present I ever got!"

"Looks like she already made a friend." Mrs. Evans said as the puppy started rolling around and chasing Boi.

While her parents were distracted with Ryan, Sharpay turned to Gabriella.

"There's a letter inside the box. If she didn't eat it." The blonde said nervously.

Gabriella picked up the letter inside and read.

_Dear Gabby, _

_Someone told me that on c__hristmas you tell the truth, so this is why I'm writing you this letter. The truth is that I really like you, Gabriella. Even more than just like. I, Sharpay Evans, am head over heels in love with you. That is the real reason why I invited you to spend the holidays with me, because I couldn't let this chance of being so close to you pass. _

_You are like sunshine after the rain. One single smile of yours can brighten up my worst days. One single look from you can turn me into a puddle of pink goo. You make me want to act all lovey dovey, for crying out loud. Me, Sharpay Evans! The Ice Queen! This is what you do to me._

_This christmas I wanted to be honest with myself too, and it feels so good to finally let this out. Yesterday was one of the best days of my life because I got to spend it with you. I'm sorry if I did anything that might have offended you. I never wanted to hurt you. I understand if this scares you or even if you feel weird about it, but I just had to say it. This christmas, I want you. In any way you'll let me have you. As a friend or something else, doesn't matter. All I want is you._

_You're my angel, Gabby._

_Yours,  
Sharpay_

When she got to the end Gabriella was holding back her tears. Sharpay was biting her lower lip, looking at the girl with apprehension.

Gabriella just smiled. She wanted to kiss her lover so bad, but that would have to wait.

"So, what will be her name?" Ryan asked turning his attention back to them.

"_Angel."_ Gabriella said looking into Sharpay's eyes and smiling. "Her name is Angel."

"That is a lovely name!" Mrs. Evans said. "Now, if you excuse me, I'll go start breakfast. Come and help mommy set the table, Ducky." She told Ryan.

"Gabriella and I are going up to my room to play with Angel and Boi until breakfast is ready." She took the brunette's hand in hers and dragged her upstairs. Gabriella carrying Angel and Boi following them.

As soon as they got in the room Gabriella put Angel on the floor and spun Sharpay around as she was closing the door, pinning her on it.

"_Kiss me." _She whispered against Sharpay's lips.

And the blonde did. She kissed her with all she had. It was a strong, bruising kiss. Sharpay let out a small moan as Gabriella nipped at her bottom lip. That's when they heard a soft whimper. Angel was begging them for attention.

They slowly parted. Sharpay's eyes were still closed as she rested her head on the door, trying to regain her breath. Her lips were a bit swollen from the kiss.

"_You look so beautiful right now."_ The brunette whispered in her ear.

"Yeah, but I did have to pick the _neediest _dog in the store." She chuckled and slowly opened her eyes.

Angel was getting impatient and started to cry louder.

"Okay Angel, you win." Gabriella said as she picked up her dog and gave her an eskimo kiss.

"I just lost my girlfriend to _a dog_. One that _I gave her_ by the way." She said as she sat down on the floor, Gabriella joining her right away.

"Don't listen to your other mommy, she's just jealous." The brunette said in a baby voice and started playing with Angel.

"Oh, so now I'm her other _mommy_?"

"Off course you are! I don't want her to be raised by a single parent." Both girls laughed.

"She has a brother too." Gabriella said as Boi jumped from the bed and walked towards Angel. Sharpay leaned against her bed.

"Or a _boyfriend_." The blonde added laughing as Boi licked Angel's face.

"No! She's too young to have a boyfriend! No boyfriends!" Gabriella whined a bit too quickly.

Sharpay just laughed at the girl's expression.

"Not funny!" Gabriella said, blushing a little and failing to hide her smile. She leaned down against Sharpay as the blonde wrapped her arms around her waist.

"So what do you want to do after breakfast?"

"I wanna go on a sleigh ride with you."

Sharpay couldn't help but giggle at that. "You're too cute."

They stood like that for a while, watching the snow fall on the window. They could hear _'Chestnuts Roasting On An Open Fire'_ playing downstairs.

"Sharpay?" She said turning her face to look at Sharpay.

"Huh?" she said looking down at the brunette.

"_Merry Christmas." _She said, giggling, as she held a branch of _mistletoe_ above their heads.

"Where did you get that?" She asked laughing.

"Ryan gave it to me yesterday as I was putting the presents under the tree, so I had it in my robe pocket." She admitted.

Sharpay leaned down and gave her Gabriella a light and sweet kiss. _"Merry Christmas, Gabby."  
_

_'maybe this christmas will mean something more  
maybe this year love will appear  
deeper than ever before  
maybe this christmas'_

**The End  
**

* * *

_Thank you all for reading this fic! I hope you enjoyed it. Thanks again to everyone who left a comment._

_Merry Christmas!!!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own the song 'Maybe This Christmas'._


End file.
